Another Humorous WinterWatcher
by Titaris
Summary: Just a story where instead of Darkstalker coming out, they go back to Jade mountain and have a blast. JUST SO YOU KNOW! I DON'T OWN THE COVER IMAGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is sort of an AU? Basically it's up to the eighth book, but instead of Darkstalker coming out from the mountain and probably having an EPIC animus battle with not Turtle or Anemone, (actually maybe Turtle AND Anemone) and then one or both turn Albatross and the sane sibling trying to stop him/her. That would explain Moons vision about turtle. Oh, and another couple of theories while I'm at it: The "she" in Moons vision about Qibli is Moon herself. AND here is a very sad thing… at least to winterwatcher fans (like me!)… The thing that will rip your heart out and stomp on it… Is not going to be Sunny or Kinkajou dying… I just know it will be Moon and/or winter dying really dramatically, and their last words will be "I love you Moon"/"I love you Winter." SADNESS! AUTHERS HAVE NO HEARTS!**

 **Ahem. As I was saying about this fic, instead of Darkstalker coming out of the mountain an-nope not again- the new** _ **cool**_ **(not really but still) dragonets go back to jade mountain (which, to replace the dead or lost ones, will have some OC's. Before you ask, they are characters with no buildup, just side characters) and live a happy, funny and fun life. The ships to be sailed: winterwatcher, PerilxClay, ripnami, sunflight (screw Fatespeaker), GloryxDeathbringer, and maybe more (you guys tell me in your reviews!) NOW ROLL IT!**

 **WAIT! I don't own Wings of Fire. That stuff belongs to the goddess known as Tui, who will be the devil if she does kill Moon/Winter.**

"KINKAJOU! YOU'RE BACK!" Moon yelled. "What happened to being shy, quiet, and out of the way?" Winter asked himself as he watched Moon shove her way through the dragonets milling around the entrance cave (I apologise if I got the name wrong). "Well… this is rather a time to be loud and joyful and straightforward," Qibli said, hoping he would get winter even the slightest bit annoyed. However when he looked back at Winter, he wasn't there. After a few seconds, he saw him walking towards the spot where Moon was almost re-crushing Kinkajou's bones in a hug. He shrugged and followed suit. When Moon had _finally_ let Kinkajou out of the hug (four minutes and thirty two seconds after it had started), she was finally able to speak. "hi." She said quietly (there's a first for everything!) "Hey! Winters here! That's weird. The doctor said you left," she said, back to being loud. "I came back. That a problem?" Winter said huffily. "I see you still haven't changed though," Kinkajou said with a giggle. "Oh! Hi Qibli!" She called when she saw him approaching. "Hey Kinkajou. Good to see you again," He replied. "So, what's been going on? Actually, Before you tell me anything else, HAVE YOU TWO ROCKBRAINS FINALLY TOLD EACH OTHER YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!? I mean seriously, you two are so obvious. Although Winter, you are a little dense. But Moon, YOU CAN READ MINDS! YOU MUST BE THE MOST PATHETIC TELAPATH EVER!" Kinkajou asked/said. Qibli barely managed to not literally die from laughter. The several people close enough to hear them turned and watched, interested to see what happened next. Then, they all saw Turtle move in and silently slip off the pouch on Winters leg. The pouch that held the skyfire. The next few things happened in seconds. First, Moon fainted, collapsing to the floor. Next winter, stepped forward, only to see that his leg didn't have the skyfire pouch on. Then he too fainted. One second later, Qibli, whom nobody noticed was gone, came back shouting "THIS IS GREAT WE FOUND WINTERS JOURNAL!" Now everyone crowded around him and he read aloud: "Here we are, Chapter three, love. OOOH, this is gunna be good! Here we are, crushes: Moon. Ok that was obvious, now here's the laugh. Way's to confess: Start a conversation, probably about Kinkajou, so she stays. Then lead it to her, by saying that Kinkajou thinks you're great, even after being lied to. Then say that though this is a treacherous thought I kind of like you too. See what she says. Hmm… That wasn't very funny. OH! Now this… just listen guys. Send her love letters. And here's the jackpot. There's one here. Ok here we go:

To, Moon.

My love for you is strong, strong enough to betray others, to erase my old life. I changed myself for you, my life for you, I can only hope that you love me too. I hope that you have it in your heart. I don't care if you have strange ways and abilities, I love you anyway. If you do love me, please tell me.

Love, Winter.

MY GOD! That was cheesier than your moms scrolls, Turtle!"

"Well, I guess we'll get the answer to his question now, because they're waking up now," Peril said, popping up out of nowhere. "I do, winter," Moon said sleepily, just waking up from a dream. "Wait… Did I just say that out loud?" Suddenly everyone burst in to laughter. "I'll take that as a yes…" Even better, Winter had woken up just in time to hear that. Suddenly Kinkajou shouted "BLOCK THE EXITS! THESE TWO ARE GOING TO SPEND SEVEN FULL MINUTES IN HEAVEN, AND IF THEY DON'T WANT TO, THEN TOO BAD!" (A/N: I got the seven minutes in heaven idea from WinterWatcher  
Forever, so go check out the fic: Truth or dare wings of fire (I think that's it but I'm too lazy to check so do it your selves if you want to know)) And because Winter and Moon were sleepy from fainting, they ended up trapped.

There was no escape from heaven.

 **So hope you guys Enjoyed the chapter, Please remember to review, because… Just do it ok! Anyways, I'm always willing to listen to ships for dragons that aren't already listed in the overly long intro, which I apologise for being so long. Also, I know this chapter was short and I apologise for that too, but I just couldn't think of any more ideas and the ones I had were already drawn out. Next chapter I** ** _promise_** **will be longer, so... two reviews and I'll post it. Last thing, the love letter was supposed to be stupid and cheesy, so please don't complain. Actually no,** ** _this_** **is the last thing: if you want to complain, please at least just tell me what I did that you didn't like, and maybe leave a few suggestions on how to fix it. BYE! P.S I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2, Meet Torpedo

**Hello! Last chapter, Kinkajou came back to Jade Mountain, where Turtle pulled a prank on Winter and Moon, and Qibli read a cheesy love note made by Winter. We are currently at the point where Kinkajou trapped Moon and Winter in the entrance cave, forcing them to play seven minutes in heaven. And for those of you who don't know, seven minutes in heaven is a game where 2 people go into a closet and kiss for seven minutes. Two more things: I got the seven minutes in heaven idea from WinterWatcher Forever, so go check him out. And, I don't own Wings of Fire, because if I did, Winter and Moon would get married and stuff. Wait, I thought of another thing. The replacement OC dragons who will replace Bigtail, Carnelian, Sora, Umber are: a very pretty trans girl mudwing named Fen (four, and is a total badass), a shy, anti-social sandwing boy named scorpion (four as well, and could kill you easily if he wanted), a funny, harmless, cinnamon bun seawing girl named Torpedo (almost one, and will actually be a main character), and a not OC, Cliff. ROLL IT! P.S I don't own Wings of Fire.**

Winter was considering running the dragons over, when he saw something in Qibli's hand. Something he had written. Everyone saw him stop wandering and stare in one place. Following his line of sight, they saw the letter Qibli had read them. They also heard someone say "And that's when he realized: he screwed up." They weren't laughing long though, as Winter ran straight forward, probably about to slit their stomachs open, pull out the large intestine, and beat them to death with it. But before he got far at all, Moon ran over from her spot a several steps away from Qibli, and take the letter from him. Too late, Winter realized that he didn't have his skyfire pouch on, and immediately turned and ran to a corner and sat there in shame. "Winter… I'm not sure if I should be laughing or happy," Moon said suddenly, looking up from the note. After looking confused ten seconds, Winter shouted "WAIT WHAAAAAT!?" and _almost_ fainted again. Moon just sat there giggling at how long it took Winter to notice what she meant. "You're so cute when you're stupid," She said. But Qibli just had to ruin the moment by saying "Which is a lot of the time." Before he could even stop laughing, Winter had pinned him down and was holding his mouth shut. "Then he realized: he screwed up, the sequel," came a small voice. "Wrong time?" it asked. Still receiving no response, the dragon said "Ok." Then Winter noticed Qibli couldn't speak, and let him go. Qibli was about to say something when Kinkajou said "Winter and Moon, I thought Heaven was fun!" Winter slowly turned to face moon, and was terrified at what she said. "Yes, it is," She said. "MOON WHAT!?" Winter shouted. "OH MY GOD THAT FACE WAS _PRICELESS!_ AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She shouted, literally rolling on the floor laughing. "But seriously, it can't be _that_ bad. Besides you do like me right?" She asked. "Oh, and by the way you two, thirty seconds is fine," Kinkajou said, giving them a little slack. Moon slowly started approaching and Winter ran toward the exit, only to be stopped and turned around by multiple dragons. Suddenly this weird little voice in his head started saying 'come on. You like her, you always have. You want to kiss her, and you always have. Why are you running away?'

'What? What sorcery is this?'

'Stop fooling yourself, Winter, and kiss her.'

'I don't want to though, and I'm not going to.'

'Too late.'

'Wha-'

Suddenly, Winter was in a bright, cloudy place in his mind. And in front of him, Moon was kissing him passionately. Unable to control himself, he kissed her back, quite passionately. Then he noticed the ground was cold and hard, and he came back to reality. Moon was still kissing him, and he heard cheers and laughs. But when Kinkajou shouted "We just passed twelve minutes!" He pulled back and ran at Kinkajou shouting "I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" then stopped, shrugged, and walked back to moon. "Let's go," he said. This time, Qibli knew to keep quiet.

- **MEANWHILE, IN THE STAFF CAVE-**

"Deathbringer, are you absolutely sure you weren't dreaming?" Sunny asked. "Yes, Sunny, I saw them, and Kinkajou yelled something about passing twelve minutes," Deathbringer replied. What they didn't notice, was that Glory had just arrived for a visit, and was camouflaged, hiding beside Deathbringer. Despite her best efforts, and despite the fact that being straight-faced and sarcastic were her specialties, she accidentally let out a snort. "Oh, hi Glory," Deathbringer said, totally unsurprised. Meanwhile Sunny nearly had a heart-attack. "Hello. Hello Sunny. Sunny? Are you ok?" Glory asked. "Oh, I'm fine. I just like to jump backwards, crash into the wall, shrieking at the top of my lungs for fun," Sunny responded sarcastically. "And Glory likes to possess dragons as a sport," Deathbringer joked. "Anyways, I came to tell you this in person, because it's just too funny to tell you any other way. Tsunami and Riptide… had an egg. Almost a year ago. And nobody noticed," Glory said. "But that's not even the funny part. The funny part… is that Coral knows now," she said, then broke down laughing. "Glory!" Sunny shouted in panic. "Queen Coral is going to _kill_ Riptide!" That stopped Tsunami. "Oh yeah. You're right," She said. "Well, I gotta go! Bye!"

 **-A FEW HOURS LATER, IN TSUNAMI'S SECRET PLACE (DON'T ASK)-**

"I just can't get over how beautiful you look Torpedo!" Tsunami said. "Mommy, do I have to go to school?" Torpedo asked. "Yes, sweetie. Daddy wi-" she started to say something but was cut off by Glory running down the hall shouting: "CORAL IS DEFINITELY GOING TO KILL RIPTIDE! SHE KNOWS!" Tsunami's worst fear suddenly gripped her. 'She knows!?' "Sweetie, auntie Glory is going to look after you. She's mommy's sister and she'll take care of you, ok?" Tsunami said quickly. "But mommy…" Torpedo started. "No buts, sweetie. Glory's great, and she can be any colour you want. Mommy's got to go, but I'll be back soon. Bye sweetie!" Tsunami said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "Auntie Glory… can you be red?" Torpedo asked. "Sure," Glory responded. She turned her scales red with purple, silver, and blue waves for added effect. "COOL!" Torpedo shouted. "Ok Torpedo, it's time to go to school," Glory said, with the nicest talking-to-a-toddler voice she could muster. "Will I get to see other colory dragons?" Torpedo asked. "Yes you will. A few of them," Glory said. "Now, follow me," she ordered. "Ok," Torpedo responded. Soon enough, they arrived at the school, where… drumroll please… DUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDU! Cliff and Ruby were spiralling down to land. "Auntie Glory, who are the red dragons? Are they skywings? Mommy told me they were grumpy dragons," Torpedo asked Glory. Glory was still laughing when queen Ruby and Cliff landed, and for another thirty-some seconds after. "Sorry Ruby. Oh, that was too funny. Anyways, I'm queen Glory. I know that wasn't a good first impression, but baby dragonets sometimes just crack your shell. As did yours with you, according to Peril," she said, finally getting her laughter under control, although her scales stayed pink in places. "Mommy, Glory's scales are pretty!" Cliff stated. "Thank you…" Glory started, but forgot Cliff's name. "I'm Cliff! And I'm going to be friends with every dragon in the world!" he stated proudly. "Good luck with that," Glory replied. "By the way Ruby, are you really sending Cliff here? If so, that would be great!" Glory said to Ruby. "Yes, I am, so be nice to him and make sure he's treated nicely," Ruby responded. Eventually, after the two queens had their mom chat (A/N: which I call it a woman chat because women always talk until their kids (or baby-sitted kids, in this case) literally drag them away), Glory walked inside with Cliff and Torpedo, who were talking about their crazy grandparents. Peril was walking along and heard them, and giggled.

 **~FLASHBACK~**

"Hello," Cliff said. "I think today I'm-a be a warrior champion and go swish! swish! with my claws and ROARGH with my mouth and save Mommy!"

"Maybe we should stay down here," Peril said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cliff shrieked at her, making her jump. "I want to SEE IT!"

"Three moons, calm down," Peril said. "I just don't want you to get upset and fights can very um… upsetting."

"I WON'T get upset!" Cliff shouted. "I want! To SEE! MOMMY KILL GRANDMA!"

 **~END FLASHBACK~**

"So then, mommy went all weird and orangy, but she said she was still mommy, and SHE KILLED GRANDMA! YES! So I was happy, but scared, because mommy was all weird, but then this weird skywing gave weird mommy a piece of paper that turned her back into mommy mommy!" He finished excitedly. "I want something exciting to happen to _me_ ," Torpedo complained. "Actually, does being able to control and move around water count as an exciting thing?" She asked Glory. Glory suddenly stopped moving, and slowly turned around. "Only water?" she asked. "Water and ice. I can move it with my mind, and hit mommy and daddy with it when they're fighting." Torpedo responded (A/N: yes, waterbending, from Avatar: The Last Airbender, which I have to say I do not own). "Good to know…" Glory responded hesitantly. "I'll show you! Watch!" Torpedo shouted as she saw a small river. Suddenly, the water rose up, packed into a ball, then turned to ice, then turned into an ice sculpture of Tsunami, then Riptide, then turned into a spear, which flew around, then dropped point-down, abandoned. Right into Cliff.

 **What a Cliff-hanger! Get it! Sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! HOWEVER! If you want me to wright and post the next chapter, I need two reviews! They don't even have to be for this chapter, I just need you to review and tell me what you think. And, if you don't like the bending thing, tell me, and I will actually remove it if enough of you don't like it. BTW Torpedo's the only person who can bend, so this isn't a cross-over, I just thought it would be cool.**

 **So, review, and please, if you're angry or don't like something, tell me what I should fix, and hopefully I will. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: No Title I'm Lazy

**Why hello there! THANK YOU MCZ FOR FIRST REVIEW! AND HAPPY UNICORN FOR SECOND! So here we are. And do you guys think I should do those little skit things, where I bring characters up here and pretend to talk with them, and give you guys mild spoilers for the chapter? If so tell me when you review! Also, I'm pretty sure dragonets become grown dragons at seven, and Winter, Moon, Qibli, and possibly Turtle are four… but I might be wrong. I'll check that when I re-read the books again (for like the seventh or eighth time). So, I don't know if Tsunami is eight… So that's why I made Torpedo** ** _almost_** **one. I don't own wings of fire ROLL IT! P.S I don't own back to the future, Undertale, or any other things I might reference or use here, except for this story, and Torpedo. NOW ROLL IT!**

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Peril leapt toward the spear, and Glory prepared her venom. But the spear, which still had momentum from flying around, was already an inch away from Cliff's scales. But, quite suddenly, it stopped falling, flew back up, and into the hand of anemone. "You're welcome," she said with evident annoyance. "Thanks…" Glory said, still incredibly surprised. Then she just stomped off. "And then mommy… sent… what is it guys?" Cliff asked, finally noticing the silence of everyone, even Torpedo. "Well, a spear almost impaled you, but… just… why don't we just go to class. And Torpedo, _don't mess with your powers, ok_?" Glory said angrily. "Ok!" Torpedo responded. Torpedo didn't even notice that she was the one who caused the spear to almost kill Cliff. She was too excited by the idea of friends and school. Especially the friends, because she had none. "What class do I have first?" She asked happily as they walked to the rebuilt history cave. "History class," Glory said. "What kind of history?" Torpedo asked. "Don't know," Glory responded. "What's Webs like?" Torpedo asked, not getting the hint. "Fine," Glory responded. Finally, they got to the history cave. "In there," Glory said, already walking away. "Ok! Thanks for bringing me!" Torpedo called after her. Walking into the history cave, she said "Hi! I'm Torpedo!" Very excitedly. "You're noisy," Winter said grumpily. "You sound like Carnelian," Moon said. "I DO NOT!" Winter roared. "What are we learning today?" Torpedo asked excitedly. "We're reviewing the scorching," Kinkajou said. "Reviewing? I never learned much about the scorching…" She said, looking crestfallen. "Then you can learn it in the review. That's what I did in other classes when I was doing something else," Turtle said, sounding bored. "Take your seats," Webs said, entering the room. "Where do I sit?" Torpedo asked. "You and Cliff can sit… beside Moon and Winter," Webs said. "You're Torpedo right?" he asked. "Yup!" She said. "Ok. So, the scorching," Webs started. Torpedo was listening intently, not even noticing that Winter and Moon were kissing each other, breathing out of their noses so they didn't have to stop. Well, not until several whispers between Kinkajou, Turtle, and Cliff, who asked her to gather some water from somewhere and splash it on the couple. She agreed, completely forgetting about Glory. "WHO DID THAT!? IF NOBODY ANSWERS I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!" Winter shouted at the top of his lungs.

 **~THE STAFF ROOM~**

"Was that Winter? He's like ten caves away!" Sunny said.

 **~THE HISTORY CAVE~**

Moon, however, just giggled at Winters outrage. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" he yelled even louder. "Winter, it's a childish prank," Moon said. "So take it like one."

"Fine… but only cause you asked me to…" Winter grumbled. "Sooo… done?" Webs asked them. "Yes," Moon replied. "So, Moon and Winter. Whatcha gonna name your dragonets?" Kinkajou asked with a grin. "I was thinking Valkyrie," Moon said jokingly. "ARE YOU KIDDING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?" Winter roared.

 **~A WHOLE THREE AND A HALF YEARS LATER~**

"Let's name her Valkyrie," Moon said lovingly, holding her own dragonet in her arms. "Sounds good honey," Winter said sweetly.

 **~BACK TO THE FUTURE- I MEAN PRESENT~**

"Sooo… now are you done?" Webs asked, rubbing ears. "I think so?" Moon replied. But suddenly, Webs realized that water moving on its own was _not_ a normal thing. "Wait, who _did_ do that?" he asked. "Me! Cliff asked me to splash water on those two," Torpedo said, pointing towards Moon and Winter. "Heh, Winter's face was hilarious!" She mentioned. "I think you mean _murderous,"_ Qibli said, slowly backing away from Winter. By now, the only dragon within a five-meter radius of him was Moon. "B-but… was I th-the only one t-to see floating w-water?" Webs said, definitely terrified. "No, it was real. Don't worry Webs, you're just as sane as I am," Torpedo said. "That's not very reassuring," Winter muttered (A/N: if anyone knows what that's a reference to, tell me in your reviews and I'll mention your name in the next chapter (or in the chapter I'm on when (if) you tell me)). Then everyone heard a snort of laughter from the back of the room. Deathbringer stepped out from a hiding place behind several scroll shelves and in the shadows, a large grin plastered on his face. "Before you get all suspicious, all I'm doing here is watching over Torpedo to make sure she doesn't mess around with her power to much," he explained. "And Torpedo, you really shouldn't have done that."

"Sorry…" Torpedo said guiltily. After that, Deathbringer just sat at the back, but other than that it went pretty normally. Well, as far as normal gets with the people that were there. Now everyone was going to the prey center, and we are going to follow Moon, Winter, Qibli, Kinkajou, and Turtle, and leave Torpedo alone. "You certainly made quite a scene of yourself," Kinkajou said to Winter. "Then again, you always do," she said, mostly to herself. "So, I hear there are some other new students," Moon said. "Ya, Fen and Scorpion. Fen is great, pretty, and she is a TOTAL BADASS! Oh, and Scorpion is a nerdy bookworm. Kinda like you Moon!" Kinkajou responded. "I don't take offence to that, if you were trying to do so." So, after a while of talking, they were interrupted by someone shouting over at the other side of the cave. "FEN, GET AWAY FROM THAT FISH! IT IS THE PRINCESSES FISH!" Pike shouted, screaming bloody murder at her. "Actually, she wasn't there yet, she just wanted it, but I got to it. So no, it's not, and you, my friend, should not talk; your voice is hoarse," She responded, somehow talking over Pike without yelling. Meanwhile poor Ermine and Scorpion now had _massive_ headaches and couldn't talk about their nerd stuff. "that went well," Fen said quietly.

 **So… review, or next time you wake up you'll find Barnie the dinosaur in your bed with a knife saying slowly: "Go back to sleep…" Not really but still review. Also, I'm sorry that last chapter really sucked, but I was half asleep when I wrote it (excuses, I know). Anyways hope you enjoyed, next chapter will hopefully be up soon, and peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: A beach of chaos

**Hello and thank you for actually getting this far in my series! First I would like to thank Prime Minister of the Pears, guest (XD), BudfordTGains, and Winterwatcher for reviewing, (months ago as some were :P) so thank you very much! Also, due to having some troubles at school, I might (ok won't) be able to post very often… at all… but please do keep an ear to the ground for any new chapters. Now in this chapter, the school takes a field trip to the beach, Peril feels rather murderous, Clay** ** _tries_** **to cheer Peril up, Darkstalker (yes, Darkstalker, I know) plays multiple pranks on Qibli, Moon and Winter get caught by Kinkajou, and a whole lot more. I don't own Wings of fire or anything really except this story, and Torpedo, so ROLL IT! P.S. I know I know, I haven't posted in** ** _months_** **. But during the summer, I'll be able to post a lot more, so keep an ear to the ground. P.P.S DON'T YOU DARE KILL WINTER/MOON TUI! DON'T YOU DARE!**

"The beach!? THE BEACH!? I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH I WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH!" Peril screamed at Clay. While she was shouting, however, an idea popped into Clay's head. "So are… I'll check on you later…" Tsunami said, entering then exiting the room. "What's been seen cannot be unseen," She muttered to herself, walking away.

"This still sucks, Clay," Peril whined, stuck at the end of the line-up. "You don't have to go. We'll just leave behind Tsunami to keep you company," Clay responded, totally straight-faced. "I'm not even sure if you're joking," Peril said. "Ok, everyone's here… except Qibli," Sunny muttered, getting rather frantic.

 **~MEANWHILE, IN QIBLI AND WINTER'S CAVE~**

"OK, books… check. Embarrassing floaty tube… sadly, check. Food… check. Towel… Where's my towel? It was there…" Qibli said, confused. "Not here… not here… not here… It's nowhere. Meh. I'll just borrow an extra one from someone else," He said, shrugging.

"Finally, everyone's here. Ok, everyone Follow Deathbringer and I!" Sunny called.

 **~TWO HOURS, THREE BREAKS, NINE THOUSAND, EIGHT HUNDRED SIXTY TWO COMPLAINS LATER~**

"I hate this. This sucks. When can we leave?" Peril complained. No answer, of course. Meanwhile, the rest of the beach was pure, perfect, CHAOS. Torpedo was beating eight people at once in a water fight, Turtle and Anemone were terrifying any non Seawing by diving underwater and then _almost_ submerging them completely by dragging them down by their feet, but stopping before their heads went under, Mudwings were rolling in the mud, splashing everyone, Skywings were trying and failing to catch some fish, etc. "I did tell you that this was a bad idea, but did you listen? No," Peril said to Clay. Still no answer.

 **~MEANWHILE, IN DARKSTALKER'S CAVE~**

"Hmm… I know…" *evil grin* "For the next twenty minutes, Qibli the Sandwing will hit on every female dragon within half a year of his age. Yup, that'll do it," Darkstalker muttered, chuckling to himself.

 **~BACK TO THE BEACH~**

Now the beach was even _more_ chaotic, thanks to Darkstalker. And I think it would be best if I did not explain in detail, as this is, sadly, supposed to be child appropriate. Although I want to mention one thing he said, as it is too funny to leave out. To another Sandwing, he said: "Hey do you like the heat? Because I can see this getting really steamy." (Yes, I thought of that on my own).  
By now, everyone was thoroughly disturbed at how the smart ADHD (like me :D) dragon was suddenly acting. And Moon could hear Darkstalker laughing his head off. But she didn't really care. She had more important 'business'. Twenty minutes later, Qibli looked quite surprised, as though he had woken up from a trance, and suddenly everyone was very suspicious of (wait… does everyone know about Anemone? I'm not even sure… I'm just going to say they do) Anemone. I don't think I need to mention that most of the people don't even know Darkstalker exists. But I did anyways.

 **Because you impatient nerds (lol jk) are probably waiting for a new chapter to come out, I'm going to post this now and make it two parts. By the way I'm sorry this still isn't long at all but I'll try to write some more for you guys. Ok that's all the lies I can think of for now so guh-bye!**


End file.
